Marshmallow Delight
by shouvley
Summary: As hard as Bella tries her lab professor, Dr. Cullen, always seems to distract her. When he makes an unorthodox assignment she does her best to keep her composure but he seems to be enjoying her discomfort a little too much. Bella/Carlisle.


**Summary:** As hard as Bella tries her lab professor, Dr. Cullen, always seems to distract her. When he makes an unorthodox assignment she does her best to keep her composure but he seems to be enjoying her discomfort a little too much. Bella/Carlisle.

**A/N:** I entered this story in an anonymous contest on LJ in October. Nothing has been said since November so I think I'm okay to post this here now without worrying about my entry being disqualified :P

I draw on my own time in a compounding lab a bit here. Bella's lab experience is somewhat like mine was, though her professor is infinitely more attractive. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bella, Carlisle, or any other character. I do however, own a bottle of marshmallow flavored personal lubricant that I'd be willing to use with PFach anytime.

* * *

I heard an obnoxious beeping noise and rolled over to turn off my alarm. I looked at the blazing numbers on the clock. 6:30. I groaned as I rolled out of bed; it was way too early to be awake. I flipped on the coffee pot as I dragged myself into the shower. I was going to need an excessive amount of caffeine if I was going to make it through today. Four hours of sleep wasn't going to cut it, especially on lab day.

As I lathered my body with soap I cursed my decision to go to pharmacy school. Why did I think liking biology meant I was intended for a medical profession? Why couldn't I be content to be the teacher my grandmother was so convinced I should become? Education seemed like a nice major. They make Power Point presentations and play with little kids all day. I learned how to tactfully tell a patient that holding her NuvaRing in her hand while having sex wasn't so effective at preventing pregnancy. Life didn't seem fair sometimes. Then I remembered that I was pretty good at pharmacology and that when I graduated I would be making three times as much as a first grade teacher. That was the thought that kept me going through the late nights of studying in the library.

Last night was one such night. The library closed at 2 a.m., and I walked out with the staff. I'd been working on my lab prep for hours, making sure I had all of my calculations right. If I was off on even one decimal point, HBC didn't even bother grading it. There was no such thing as partial credit in pharmacy school, because according to HBC, "there's no such thing as partially killing a patient." I had struggled with the proportions of drug to filler in the product we would be making today, and since I had left it until the night before, HBC wasn't around for me to ask.

I really needed to stop calling him HBC in my head. It was going to slip out of my mouth one day, and I was going to be the one left explaining to my professor that the girls in our class had dubbed him Hot Bitch Cullen. I'm sure that would go over well. My grade would probably suffer a bit.

Not that I would have asked him any questions anyway. I avoided asking him anything if possible as I tended to become speechless in his presence. I know I shouldn't be admitting this, but last week I was concerned that my product didn't look right and HBC . . . wait. _Dr. Cullen_ advised me to add some water to it. In my haste to comply I asked him where the water was. As the words came out of my mouth I realized just how stupid they were, but it was too late to pull them back in so I just stood there dumbly waiting for him to start laughing. Instead he looked at me like I was insane and pointed to the sink. I was so embarrassed I thought I was going to be sick.

It was like my IQ dropped when he was nearby. Normally, I was pretty smart, keeping B's or above in all of my classes. Anyone who has ever been to pharmacy school will tell you that that's not an easy task, but when I was in lab I looked like I barely belonged in a high school chemistry lab, let alone Senior Advanced Compounding.

He was just too good looking, that was the problem. No, good looking wasn't even close to being able to describe him. He was gorgeous. Sex on legs. His shirts were always a little bit tight and showed off his biceps, and when he rolled up his sleeves and flexed his forearms to show us the proper way to mix an ingredient, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. Every time I saw him in the halls I would resist the urge to tackle him to the ground just to be able to run my fingers through his delicious blonde hair. Normally I wasn't into blondes but . . . wow. How could anyone not be into HBC? He was definitely deserving of his nickname. The man put Greek gods to shame.

As I rinsed the soap from my body I held the showerhead in my hand, feeling the light bulb flash in my head. I could barely contain my lust for him in lab, but if I went in already satisfied maybe it would be easier. Without giving myself time to rethink the decision I moved the showerhead down so the water was pounding my clit. I sighed and tilted my head back into the wall. I brought my free hand up and started teasing my nipples while I moved the sprayer in a circular motion. My breath caught in my throat as I thought of Dr. Cullen and what I would do with him if he were in the shower with me.

I would be standing there, just as I was now, pleasuring myself, concentrating on him. Even in my fantasies he was too gorgeous for me to keep from taking care of myself when he wasn't around. When I moaned his name I would hear a noise on the other side of the curtain. I would see the curtain pull back, and Dr. Cullen would step into the shower in all his naked glory. His hard on would be straining against his stomach and . . . God, he was huge. At least, I imagined he was.

He would step toward me and pull the showerhead out of my hand, leaning into me, his hand creeping up my side to cup my breast. Even with the water gone I would feel myself getting wetter as he pulled me close, running his lips over my neck and collarbone. With the showerhead still in his hand he would spin me around, pulling my back to his chest, his hardness pushing into my back. He would lower the showerhead to my aching core and I would gasp at the feeling of having his hands on me with the heat of the water between my legs.

He would nip and bite at my neck and shoulder as his free hand moved down, running a circle around my clit before plunging two fingers into me. As he pumped his fingers he would move the showerhead closer then farther away, keeping my climax at bay. Finally I would start thrusting my hips into his hand to get my release.

Just as I was about to tumble over the edge I heard pounding on the bathroom door.

"Bella, why did you lock the door? I have to pee!" my roommate Alice whined through the door. I sighed loudly and moved the showerhead up and away from my now painfully aching core. I knew better than to finish with Alice on the other side of the door. She had an uncanny ability of knowing exactly what I was doing whether she could hear it or not. Then she would tease me relentlessly.

I reached my hand out of the shower and flicked the lock on the door handle, allowing Alice in. She chattered on about her plans for the day while I suffered in silence as I finished conditioning my hair. I would never understand how she could be so perky this early in the morning. Or why she was even awake. She didn't have class until 10. I was beginning to wonder if she ever slept.

I shut off the water and padded my way back to my room. I toweled off and pulled on a pair of red lace panties and a matching bra. I always made it a point to wear sexy underwear on lab days. I knew I had no chance with Dr. Cullen, but the sexier I felt the more confident I was to ask questions. Once he'd talked to me in the computer lab when I was just in jeans and a hoodie and I stuttered ridiculously, unable to form coherent sentences. I made sure I would be capable of speaking intelligently to him today. I would need to ask questions. I felt completely in the dark about what we were supposed to be doing.

I sat down at my computer to check my email before I dried my hair, the ache between my legs still prominent. I sighed, knowing I would have no relief until tonight. I hoped I could make it. Of all days to be sexually frustrated, of course it was my lab day. It was going to be a long day.

I'd recently developed a compulsive habit of checking my email every morning to make sure classes hadn't been cancelled. I knew the likelihood of that was slim since it was April and 60 degrees outside, but today was a day I wouldn't have minded a freak April snowstorm.

As I loaded my email my heart skipped a beat when there was an email from Dr. Cullen. As I scanned the contents I was ecstatic to learn that not only had he answered my question without me even having to ask, but that he expected we would be done early today. I stood from my chair and did a dance around my apartment. I was going to have time for a nap today! I cringed slightly when I realized that was going to be the highlight of my week. I needed to get out more.

As I read further down in the message I saw he had signed it "Best personal and professional regards, Carlisle." Then after his name was a post script stating that in our extra time we would have the opportunity to complete an extra product for our own personal use. I'd heard of this from previous classes. Usually the students were allowed to make chapstick or aloe vera gel that we could take home with us when we were finished. It was an opportunity to make something that we wouldn't make often but might see a prescription for every once in a while. And it was supposed to be fun. But I didn't need fun and I didn't need the extra credit. I would much rather take a nap instead.

I dried my hair and put on a tight gray pencil skirt and a low cut black shirt, again attempting to give myself a confidence boost while still staying within the category of "professional dress." I poured my coffee into my travel mug and headed out.

I walked into the pharmacy building at 7:45 and made my way to the lab. I walked to the back of the room as inconspicuously as possible, setting my bag onto the desk and pulling out my notes. I hoped Dr. Cullen wouldn't come over and ask me how my preparations had gone. I wasn't sure I would be able to keep my hands to myself.

Thankfully he was busy with another student in the front of the room. My lab partner, Angela, walked in soon after and we made small talk until Dr. Cullen called the room to order. He quickly went through the products we would be making today and reminded us of a few key points in the procedure.

Finally, he flipped the slide to the extra credit product.

"Now, I know many of you have heard from previous classes the kind of products we have made in the past. Unfortunately you will be at a slight disadvantage because we are making something today that I have never assigned before. But when I heard of pharmacies making this I decided we should give it a shot." He gave us all a devious smile which the class returned with mostly confused expressions.

"Today we will be making personal lubricant." My eyes widened and I almost choked on the sip of coffee I had been taking. I looked up at him, sure that I had heard him wrong, but he had flipped the slide in his presentation and sure enough at the top it said "Personal Lubricant – you pick the flavor." He had to be kidding. This had to be completely inappropriate. Dr. Platt, the Dean of Students, would never have let this go on, right? Apparently she would.

"Believe it or not, some doctors prescribe personal lubricant with regularity for their older patients." He scanned the room, giving stern looks to the boys who were chuckling up front. "It will be useful to familiarize yourself with the procedure. You never know what a patient is going to walk into your pharmacy with a prescription for," he said with a smile. He was enjoying this way too much. I was beginning to wonder if he was some kind of sexual deviant who was making us do this for his own sick pleasure. I took in a sharp breath. If he was, that made him even hotter.

Angela and I shared a look as he went on to pass out the instructions. I looked over the sheet and realized it was fairly easy to make, just heating up one ingredient then adding the rest to it. It would actually be fairly easy, and though I didn't need the extra credit I knew I would make it anyway. How could I pass up an opportunity to make lube with Dr. Cullen? I would treasure that memory for years, especially in the shower. The only thing that could have made it better would have been to be able to _use_ the lube with Dr. Cullen, but I didn't let my brain go into that fantasy again. I had capsules to make for a grade first, and then I could fantasize about what exactly I would use my lube for.

I started quickly, hoping to appear busy when Dr. Cullen came around to check our progress. If I looked busy enough maybe he wouldn't talk to me. And maybe if he didn't talk to me I could avoid looking stupid, at least for a little while. I knew I couldn't avoid it forever, but hopefully I could avoid it for the day.

As he made his rounds he glanced over my shoulder to inspect the powders I was mixing together. He leaned in and I could feel his hot breath on the side of my face. "Very well done, Bella," he whispered in my ear. I shivered at his proximity and I was pretty sure he noticed, though thankfully he didn't say anything. He turned away to check on Angela, though he kept his distance from her.

I came to the conclusion that he was trying to kill me for his own personal amusement. He knew I was attracted to him and he was using it to his advantage to entertain himself. He wanted to see if he could get me to spontaneously combust. He didn't know how close I was. I groaned internally as I went back to my work. I was definitely providing him amusement.

I finished my assignment around the same time as Angela, and we decided to start working on the lube together. We were giggling and bumping into each other, enjoying the completely unexpected situation we found ourselves in.

"So," Angela asked as she was stirring the liquid on the hot plate. "Do you think you'll actually use this stuff?"

I chuckled. "I doubt it. I don't have much opportunity." I lean in closer to her so I could whisper, "Though I would kill to use it with HBC."

She laughed and went back to her stirring while I measured out the next ingredient. As I pulled the dish off the scale I backed right into Dr. Cullen. He put his hands on my waist to steady me and to keep me from falling. I inhaled sharply as his fingers wrapped around my hips, and I could feel the burn between my legs grow again. He chuckled in my ear and whispered, "You should be more careful. You never know who's standing behind you."

I gasped when he removed his hands and turned to Angela, again keeping a respectful distance. I wondered at his actions, curious why he was always invading my personal space, but I realized I was probably just imaging it. I already knew I had an overactive imagination when it came to him. But had he heard my reply to Angela? I doubted it, but even if he had, he didn't know that HBC was his nickname. I could feel the heat settling between my legs as he walked to another group to check on them. I rubbed my legs together trying to get some friction but was unsuccessful. I probably looked like I had to go to the bathroom with all of the dancing around that I was doing.

Finally our preparation was finished and all that was left was deciding what flavor to add. I'd been wavering back and forth between strawberry and watermelon but I couldn't decide. As I was looking at the bottles of flavorings, one of them jumped out at me. Marshmallow. For some reason when I saw that bottle I knew that was the flavor I needed to have. Sticky and sweet. Just like I imagined HBC. I closed my eyes and bit back a moan.

We finished flavoring and walked over to the computers to print labels for our bottles. Since we weren't turning this in for a grade, HBC encouraged us to be creative with the name and print whatever directions we wanted. I sat at the terminal for a moment before inspiration struck. I typed the directions and hit print. I stuck the label to the bottle and cleaned my lab station. Angela and I were the last ones left.

I put all of my equipment away and got Dr. Cullen's attention so he could check my table before I left. This was always my least favorite part of lab because I never had anything to distract myself from his glorious body. He would look in the drawers and cabinets around my table and I just stood lamely by trying not to come just from looking at him bent over in front of me.

He finished checking Angela's table and wished her a pleasant afternoon, which just left me with him. He strolled over slowly and gave me a dazzling smile.

"All finished?" he asked.

I just nodded, unable to form words in that instant.

He smirked and started opening the cabinets under my table. I couldn't help it as my eyes followed his ass as he crouched down. If I hadn't been trying so hard to keep my mouth closed I would probably have been drooling.

He turned around and caught me staring. I averted my eyes and made like I was straightening the papers in my binder. He stood, opened the drawers, checking the spatulas. With his back to me he asked, "What flavor did you make?"

I did a double take. Did he really just ask me what flavor I made? I stuttered, searching for words. I wasn't sure I would be able to tell him. After all, I had chosen it for him. I wasn't sure I would be able to keep the desire out of my voice.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. "Marshmallow," I said quietly.

He turned to look at me, his eyes clouded with something I normally would have thought to be lust. But that couldn't be. Dr. Cullen wouldn't be interested in me like that.

He closed the drawers in front of him and walked toward me. I backed up until I hit the counter. He stopped a few inches from me, much closer than appropriate.

"That's an interesting choice," he muttered. "Why marshmallow?"

My jaw hit the floor. How could I possibly answer that question? I was going to die of embarrassment. His eyes bored into mine as he waited for my response. Finally I couldn't take the intensity of his gaze any more and I turned my head away to answer.

"Sticky and sweet," I answered, barely above a whisper.

He let out a strangled moan and leaned forward, brushing his body against mine as he picked up the bottle of lube that was sitting on the counter behind me. He inspected the label and his breathing quickened while mine all but stopped.

I hadn't meant for him to read that. Or for anyone to read that. I was just having some fun with the name and directions. I cursed my urge to feel witty. I remembered my exact wording and I wanted to beat my head on the wall.

_HBC's Marshmallow Delight_

_Use as DESIREd_

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Then I got the question I had been dreading since the moment he picked up the bottle.

"What does HBC stand for?" he whispered, his hot breath landing on my cheek.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at his reaction as I replied. I wasn't going to lie to him though. He was impossible to lie to when he was that close and smelled so good. "Hot Bitch Cullen," I said, tilting my head toward the wall, avoiding all contact with him.

I felt his fingers close around my chin as he jerked my face close to his. I inhaled his scent deeply before I opened my eyes to what I was sure would be a look of confusion and revulsion. I was startled by what I saw.

His eyes were so clouded over with lust, there was no confusion in my mind now. The only confusion that lingered was why he was interested in me, but I shoved the logical side of my mind to the side. If he was looking at me like that I needed to take full advantage of the situation.

His eyes narrowed, searching my expression. When he saw that I was willing he leaned in even closer and brushed his lips on my ear as he whispered, "My office. Now."

He turned away from me and walked out into the hall, leaving me behind practically hyperventilating. I had to have been hallucinating. That was the only explanation. I didn't take a chance though. I packed my bag quickly, and when I turned to the counter to retrieve my bottle of lube I discovered it wasn't there. _He took it with him._ If possible I got even wetter. I practically ran out of the lab and down the hall to Dr. Cullen's office.

I knocked on the door to his office, shifting nervously back and forth, hoping that I hadn't taken things the wrong way. Although, was there any other way that I could have taken them? He was fairly unambiguous.

I considered just turning around and leaving, knowing that he couldn't possibly be planning what I was hoping. He was probably just calling me into his office to reprimand me for being inappropriate. He was going to fail me. I was suddenly sure of it.

"Come in," he responded through the door. I let myself in and stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting for an indication as to why I was here. Of course I had some idea, but I didn't want to let my imagination run away with me. As much as I hoped Dr. Cullen was as interested in me as he seemed, I knew I had about an equal chance of being expelled for writing inappropriate things about the professor on my label.

He sat at his desk shuffling through papers, trying to appear busy, but it was clear that he wasn't focusing on the words he was reading. He was just trying to distract himself. His hair looked disheveled and behind him his lab coat was barely hanging on the hook as though it had been thrown up there in a hurry.

"Close the door please and take a seat," he requested, not looking up. I took a deep breath, shut the door behind me, and lowered myself into the chair directly across from him, setting my bag at my feet. I looked to his immediate left and found my bottle of lube sitting there, mocking me with the uncertainty of whether I was in for the best or worst thing that had ever happened to me.

"Do you know why I asked you in here just now, Bella?"

My eyes snapped up and met his. He was leaning casually back in his chair, holding my bottle of lube between his thumb and index finger and rolling it along the desk. He was acting so easy going that I knew I wasn't in any trouble, academically at least. He was taunting me and I was loving every second of it.

"No, Dr. Cullen," I stated as I shook my head slowly from side to side, keeping eye contact the entire time. Two could play at this game.

He smirked and leaned forward, resting his weight on his forearms so he could whisper to me.

"I thought I'd invite you in here to keep you from having to take a human life," he said with a cocky expression on his face. "And it's Carlisle."

I frowned. I had no idea what he was talking about. He sat there patiently waiting for me to put it together. Then what I'd said to Angela came rushing back, "_I would kill to use it with HBC." _Was he really suggesting that we make use of my lube now? In his office? The look in his eyes told me that yes, that was exactly what he was suggesting. It was everything I could do to keep myself from climbing over the desk and attacking him in that moment.

I was so busted. There was no way I could recover in a sexy, confident manner. No way to play it off now that he knew who HBC was. The only thing that I could do was swallow hard and give him a half smile. In turn his smile widened immensely and he rolled his chair back a foot or so.

"Come over here, Bella." He gestured to the space between him and his desk. I sprang from my chair in my haste to make it over to him but had to move slowly to keep my knees from giving out.

I made my way around the desk and slowly turned to face him, leaning against the desk and crossing my ankles, waiting for him to make a move. He stayed stationary, just staring at me, and after a minute I raised my eyebrows, willing him into action.

He rolled his chair slightly closer and put both hands on my hips. He used one of his feet to pull my legs apart and rolled his chair between my legs so I was straddling him. He slid his thumbs under the hem of my shirt and rubbed concentric circles while he leaned his face forward to press a short kiss to the exposed skin of my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair as he moved his mouth against my skin with more vigor. He moved a hand up under my shirt and palmed my breast through my bra.

I let out a sharp moan of appreciation when his thumb ghosted over my hardened nipple and he moved the other hand up to match on the right side. I raised my arms above my head and he pulled my shirt off, his lips leaving my skin only for a moment. He wasted no time bringing one hand behind my back and releasing the clasp of my bra like a pro. I let the material fall of the floor and lowered myself so I was sitting on his lap facing him. He wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me then used his other arm to push me backwards to lean on his desk. He brought his lips down onto my nipple, and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. He licked and sucked while I writhed on top of him, feeling just how hard he was for me. His free hand teased my other nipple and I wrapped my fingers in his gorgeous hair.

As I let out another moan there was an abrupt knock on the door. My eyes widened in panic and Carlisle whispered urgently, "Under the desk!"

I jumped down immediately and crouched down, fully aware I was still topless. Carlisle rolled his chair in and I was pinned. I knew it was just to hide his more than obvious erection (that was now staring me in the face), but I was starting to get claustrophobic.

Finally after clearing his throat he called, "Come in."

I heard the door open and the sound of heels on the floor.

"Ah, Esme," Carlisle said. "What a pleasant surprise."

It was Dr. Platt, the Dean of Students. The only thing separating a very topples me from the person who could summarily dismiss me from the program was a thin piece of plywood that was really starting to itch on my bare back.

"Hello, Carlisle. You're looking kind of flustered," she observed.

The blush I imagined creeping up his cheeks could only be half as much as I was currently experiencing. He scooted closer to me in an unconscious attempt to keep me hidden as he replied.

"You've caught me, Esme. I was otherwise occupied when you knocked on my door."

My eyes widened as I tried my best not to let my heart leap out of my chest. Was he really confessing to having me in here? If I had to stand up topless in front of Dr. Platt I would die of embarrassment. Plus, I would definitely be expelled. What was he doing to me? I was going to have to kill him.

When he spoke again I was ready to kill him for a different reason.

"I was watching some excellent porn," he said matter-of-factly as if he discussed his illicit use of his work computer with his boss on a regular basis. By his tone I could almost tell there was a smirk on his face.

I heard Dr. Platt chuckle and walk around the back of the desk. I could see her feet out of the corner of my eye and I prayed that she didn't look down because my shirt was hooked on the leg of his chair.

"Anything good?" she asked. My jaw dropped.

Carlisle gave a deep chuckle and leaned so that his shoulder was touching Dr. Platt's hip. At least he was blocking me from view.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I closed the window." He shifted his body to face her. "If I had known it was you knocking on the door we could have watched together."

She rested her hands on the desk and leaned forward toward him, no doubt pushing her chest in his face. He didn't seem to mind though.

"I'll keep that in mind," she whispered. With that she turned abruptly and left, closing the door behind her.

Carlisle let out a breath he had been holding and wheeled his chair back, crouching down to look at me.

"You and Dr. Platt, huh?" I said, crawling out from under the desk.

He gave me a cocky smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see," was his reply.

I rolled my eyes playfully and pushed him to lean back in his chair as he brought his hands up to rest on my hips again. We had regained our original positions and I wanted to get things back on track. I leaned against the desk and pulled him toward me so I could straddle him once again.

As he was about to move in again he suddenly straightened, stood from his seat, and walked around the desk to turn the lock on the door. His smile became even more devious as he moved back to me.

"Now we won't be interrupted," he smirked.

He sat back in his seat to pick up where he left off. He started kissing up my chest and settled on my collarbone while he began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. I pushed his hands away, wanting this job for myself. As I worked his shirt open his hands trailed down my sides. He pushed his hands up under my skirt and pulled it up around my waist. His lips never left my neck as one hand moved around to cup my ass while the other teased me on my inner thigh.

I finished unbuttoning his shirt and moved on to getting him out of those pants. I needed to see him, sooner rather than later. I went to work on his belt then undid the button. I slid the zipper down and gasped when I realized he was commando. I pulled his pants down slightly and allowed his erection to spring forth. I started rubbing him hoping it would give him the incentive to touch me where I needed him.

His breathing became erratic as I continued to stroke him, rubbing my thumb over the head to spread the pre-cum that had started to accumulate. I could tell he was doing his best to keep control of the situation, but his self-control was quickly waning. After what felt like an eternity he finally gave in and started rubbing me through my panties. They were completely soaked through, which seemed to excite him even more.

He tugged the lace down and I stepped out of them, lowering myself back onto his lap dangerously close to his erection. He rubbed my clit with his thumb and brought his lips back to my neck. He reached back with his free hand and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, extracting a condom. He ripped the package open with his teeth and threw the wrapper on the ground as he rolled it on.

I inched closer and lifted myself up, hovering over him. He put his hands on my hips and lowered me down slowly.

The feeling of being completely filled sent a new wave of desire crashing over me and I held still for a moment just to revel in the moment. Carlisle started to shift uncomfortably and I knew I was torturing him. I was torturing myself too, but he was the one I was more concerned with.

I started moving up and down slowly, keeping my pace deliberate and even. I wanted to prolong this experience for as long as possible. I needed inspiration for my future showers, after all.

Carlisle's hands on my hips were starting to move me more insistently and I started moving faster, feeling the burn between my legs intensify exponentially with each passing moment. I reached my hand down to rub between my legs, but he slapped my hand away and replaced it with his own as I moved my lips to his neck.

He rubbed me hard and it wasn't long before my muscles clenched and I came harder than I had ever thought possible. Carlisle was still thrusting and stilled for a moment to stand and lean me back on the desk, pounding into me harder. His breathing quickened as he got closer, and when his eyes rolled back with his orgasm I ran my teeth along his collarbone.

When he stilled we stayed wrapped around each other for a moment, panting. We both groaned as he pulled out of me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"We didn't get a chance to use the lube," I whispered.

He chuckled. "There wasn't a need," he assured me, dipping his fingers into me one last time as proof.

"I should probably get going," I whispered against his neck. He frowned but nodded, knowing we were tempting fate even though the door was locked. I kissed his neck quickly and hopped up from my place on his lap.

I dressed quickly and made my way to pick up my bag from the opposite side of the desk. As I was bending over Carlisle whistled and I turned red, surprising myself after the amount of self confidence I had just shown. I grabbed my bag and stood awkwardly waiting for him to say something as he finished buttoning his shirt. He didn't disappoint.

"Don't forget to take that with you," he said, nodding toward the unused bottle on his desk as he knotted his tie. I smirked and snatched it up, nestling it safely in my bag, never wanting to forget exactly how I had gotten myself into this situation. If I had my way that bottle was going to be framed on the mantle. I was just about leave when he closed the distance between us. He put his hands on my hips and leaned in closely to whisper in my ear.

"Whenever you decide to use that, be sure to think of me." He ran his hand over my ass and squeezed lightly as he backed away.

I nodded, not feeling capable of forming words. I turned the handle on the door and stepped back into the hallway and back into the real world. Leaving the bubble of Carlisle's office was disconcerting to say the least, and I found myself wanting to rush back and never leave. As I started to trudge down the hall I heard Carlisle's voice behind me.

"Miss Swan, if you ever need more help with your lab prep, don't be afraid to ask," he said with a wink. Was I just invited back for round two?

"Oh, trust me Dr. Cullen, I have a feeling I'm going to need lots of extra help this semester."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, we really did make lube in lab. And the NuvaRing story? 100% true. I made sure to fully explain everything to that girl (repeatedly) because she obviously shouldn't be procreating.


End file.
